You're Never Going to Lose Me
by jules xx
Summary: Jess and Cece have been best friends since childhood and both have had feelings for one another for the longest time but neither of them ever made a move in fear of losing the other. What happens when it all comes out? This is a Jess/Cece one-shot but may become a two/three-shot depending on reviews. Mentions of Schmece and JessxNick.


**A/N: Hey! So I was looking for a good Jess/Cece ((what's their ship name though? Cess? Jece?)) fanfic with lots of fluff but much to my dismay, there were none?! So… I wrote one! I swear they're such an underrated ship, I mean how can you not ship those two?! They're freaking adorable, man! I intended for this to be a one-shot but depending on the reviews, I might make it a two or three-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fox, New Girl or any of its characters because if I did, well Jess and Cece would have been together since the first season!**

Jess was flipping through a magazine one day when she heard the door to the loft close. She knew all the guys had errands to do the whole day so she figured it was Cece. A few seconds later, Cece shows up at her door with teary eyes, Jess immediately stands up to give her best friend a hug but Cece steps back. "Cece, what's wrong?" Jess asks, somewhat hurt that she would avoid her hug like that, but she knew there were bigger problems at hand. "Jess, can we talk?" the darker girl asks with pain in her voice. Jess steps back and sits back on her bed, patting the space in front of her so Cece could sit, "what's wrong?" she asks again. Cece sits down with her eyes glued to the floor. "I called it off with Schmidt." She states with no emotion whatsoever. Jess gives her a confused look, "wh-why? Everything has been going so great with you two lately! What happened?" For the first time, Cece looks Jess in the eyes. "Jess, you'll always be my friend right?" she asks as a tear descends from her eye. Jess quickly wipes the tear away and gives Cece a tight hug, "Of course, I'll always be your friend, Cece! I've had you around all my life, I don't think there's anything you or I could do that would cause us to end our friendship, but what does this have to do with you breaking up wih Schmidt?" Cece pulls away from the hug slowly and takes a deep breath. "I broke up with Schmidt because I wasn't happy with him, I never was and I don't think I ever will be, but he seems to be in love with me and I thought it would be selfish if I kept leading him on with a relationship that was going nowhere because I didn't love him. I just- I couldn't love him! I couldn't love him because I'm in love with someone else," Cece said in one quick ramble, but she said the last part quietly. Jess looked at her with concerned eyes, her hand stroking Cece's forearm softly, urging her to continue. "Jess," Cece started quietly, "I'm in love with you."

Jess' hand on Cece's arm stopped as the words that Cece said started sinking in. Jess stared at the lady in front of her with her mouth slightly open in shock for a good two minutes before Cece spoke up. "Jess, please say something? Anything?" Jess closed her eyes as she tried to get words to come out "I- a- what?" was all she could say. Cece had tears in her eyes once again as she pulled her arm away from where Jess was holding it "I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have said anything. Jess, I-I'm so sorry" she stammered out as she ran out of Jess' room in tears.

Jess ran after her, reaching her in the living room. She grabbed her best friend's hand, turning her around and slightly tilting her head up, joining their lips in a deep kiss. When Jess pulled away, she saw Cece staring at her with wide eyes. "I'm in love with you, too, Cece. I always have been." It was Cece's turn to be left speechless. "I just- I didn't know how you would react and I was so afraid of losing you, I mean, the only friends I have are the guys and you and you have so many model friends who are all so much prettier and skinnier than me and I-I just really didn't want to lose you, I need you so much more than you're ever going to need me so I kept to myself." Cece blinked in disbelief _is this really happening? Is the girl I've been in love with since I was fifteen really in love with me too?_ She kept thinking over and over. She wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter girl's waist, "You're never going to lose me, honey. You mean the absolute world to me and I wouldn't have anyone else as my best friend and _please_ , don't compare yourself to my model friends, ever? I love you just the way you are and they are _not_ prettier than you, okay? I need you just as much as you need me, maybe even more. I've loved you since we were fifteen, god damn it! I'm yours if you want me," Cece paused for a while, "but what about Nick?" she asks hesitantly. Jess wraps her arms around Cece's neck and gives her a quick peck on the lips. "Nick was just something to distract me from you. We were never serious, he knows that." Cece smiles the brightest smile Jess has ever seen and leans down to give Jess another kiss. "I love you, Jessica Day," she whispers against Jess' lips "I love you too, Cecelia Parekh," Jess mumbles against Cece's lips.

 **A/N: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, there you have it! My first Jece/Cess fanfic! I hope to get some reviews soon, telling me what you think and if I should put another chapter up! If you have any suggestions or requests, give me a quick review as well and I will try to get to it! Follow me on twitter lovatos_arrow, send me a tweet telling me you read one of my stories and I'll give you a follow and let's be friends! YAAAAY!**


End file.
